The Little Sister
by The Suehunters
Summary: Duo's just discovered that his little sister is still alive and is forced to take her under his wing. Will she fit in or will everything mess up? (AN: Finally, it's over.)
1. The Little Sister

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gundam Wing or any characters from it. Alex is a character from my own creation. All others belong to the makers of Gundam wing, so please do not sue me you will not win!

The Little Sister

The road was empty and Duo was behind the wheel. However, he was driving sanely for a change. One could only wonder exactly why he wasn't speeding and dodging every obstacle in his way like always. The answer could easily be found in the quiet girl in the seat next to him. The girl was shivering slightly as the snow fell on top of the car as Duo moved it into park and got out. 

"C'mon Alex. We're here."

The girl sighed and got out of the car. Her life had just taken a change, and it wasn't about to be the last. In one day, she had a new home, a new (ick) school, a new family. Duo had gotten a letter from the Professor. He had found a girl on the street who bore a very amazing likeness to him. The professor had taken the girl in and cared for her, sending Duo a letter in the meantime inquiring about the likeness. The letter brought back a few memories of his past childhood. He was only a year old when his parents, before their death, had brought home a baby girl, his sister. Her name was long forgotten in his memory, but he did remember her. But hadn't she died as well? Duo had to see, just to check. Driving in his usual maniacal fashion, he got to the Professor's in record time. Quickly, it was proven. The lost girl WAS his sister, who had been given the name Alexia.

"Aw man, I have a sister to care for now?!" Duo exclaimed when the Professor entrusted her into his care, thinking it would be good for her. Alex hadn't spoken a word since the professor had found her and he believed that being near more people and family might help. Not too long after, they were on the road, Duo thinking that he had to drive safely so as not to hurt Alex. Alex was bored. _I hope things aren't this boring where we're going._

Duo arrived at Quatre's house just in time for his favorite thing: Dinner. He was about to charge inside and find himself a seat at the table. Then he remembered Alex. Toting his sister around wasn't going to be too easy. He walked her into the house and to the table.

"Well well. Look who's late for dinner. Come on Duo, we made your favorite!" Quatre called to him.

"What in the world could be more important than your stomach?" Wufei smirked.

"Shut up, Wu-man."

"Maxwell! In the name of justice, stop calling me that!"

Duo smiled slightly. "I hope nobody minds but I brought a guest."

"Hn," was all Heero said.

"A guest? Who?" Quatre asked in his innocent voice. 

"Bet it's another weak onna," Wufei said rudely.

Alex's eyes narrowed at that comment. Duo could tell that his sister knew what that meant. 

"Hey, Wu-man. Apologize. I think she knows what that means."

"Don't…call…me…that…"

"Well, are you going to introduce us?" Heero asked impatiently.

"I'm getting to it!"

Duo pulled slightly on Alex's arm, tugging her into view. "Guys, meet Alex, my sister."

Silence. The shock of realizing that Duo had a sister set in quickly. It wasn't hard to tell that she was his sister. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she looked very American. She could tell they were staring and grimaced. She hated to be stared at. 

"Alex, these are Heero…"

"Hn."

"Quatre…"

"Hey there," she heard the innocent boyish voice again.

"Wufei…"

"Like I said, another weak onna…" he said quietly, but not quietly enough. Alex looked up and shot him a death glare as bad as Heero's, her eyes black. The Chinese boy was obviously surprised at this action. He fell out of his chair. A slight, very slight, smile curled on Alex's lips. 

"And Trowa." Duo finished. Now it was Alex's turn to be surprised. She had only heard three voices earlier. Who was this fourth person? The girl looked over in the direction Quatre's voice had come from. A blond boy in a pink shirt was smiling at the girl. She guessed that he was Quatre. His boyish features fit the voice. There was an empty chair on one side of him. On the other side, another boy sat. He wore a blue turtleneck and his long bangs blocked half his face. One emerald green eye was focused on her. For a few seconds, their eyes met. Then the boy, Trowa, turned back to his dish of food without a word. Duo, after waiting a few seconds, broke the silence. "So, what's for chow?"

"I'm not really hungry right now…" Alex whispered. Her brother heard her. He realized then that the guys probably thought she was his twin sister. She was the same height as him. He would have to explain that later. Duo shrugged. "Your loss!" and sat down next to the other boy, Heero. Alex walked away to find some place to sit down by herself.

Later that night…

Quatre walked into the library to pick up his favorite book to read. He was just going through it for a third time. He walked over to the table where the book normally lay. The table was empty. Quatre's eyes widened. Nobody else liked his book. Who would take it and why? Suddenly, he had the feeling he wasn't alone. Slowly, he picked up a different, heavy book and began to move towards where the large armchair sat. He looked over the top. In the chair sat Duo, reading the book. Quatre seemed amazed at this. Since when did Duo read? 

"Hey Duo."

"Duo" jumped out of the chair and whirled around. It was Alex. In her hand was his book.

"Oh, hello again. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I was just looking for my book. I didn't know you were reading it."

"It's all right." Alex said. "I like it."

With that, she handed Quatre his book and headed out of the library. Quatre watched her go, thinking now that she reminded him a bit of himself, and a lot of Trowa.

A few days later…

"Duo, I know that Trowa is quiet, but is your sister ever going to talk? She's only said ten words to me this whole time she's been here!" 

"She seems nice enough. She's just too quiet and she never smiles."

"Maybe you send her to get some serious psychological help."

"She's not eating much either."

Four of the pilots were ganging up on Duo. It was obvious, Alex was…well…frightening them. Quatre, Wufei, Heero, and Trowa wanted him to do something about her fast. 

"Look guys, it's not like I haven't tried. I've talked with some doctors and all I can get out of them is junk as helpful as 'Take two advil and call me in the morning.' The best explanation I've gotten is she's suffering from depression. The doctor explained the symptoms and it sounded a lot like Alex's condition."

"Or maybe it's the fact that she's just been moved to a nice place full of people and action from being on the street for eleven or twelve years and she's simply adjusting to her new environment."

Duo looked to Heero, Heero to Wufei, Wufei to Quatre and Quatre to Trowa. Not one of them had said a thing. At once, the five boys turned towards the door. There stood Alex, dressed and smiling. "Sorry I listened in to your little conversation but I was just passing by and happened to hear my name brought up and I just had to listen. I'd stay to chat a bit more since I know I haven't yet but I've got some stuff to do today. See y'all later!" After this little speech, Alex turned and seconds later, the front door slammed shut. Duo scratched his head. "What…just happened here?"

"I really wish I could answer that…but I'm stunned too." Heero replied.

Alex was as confused as the guys were, but she held a great deal more respect for them and her brother than she had before last night. The night before, she had done some exploring and happened to run across an underground room. She had read about weapons known as mobile suits, but what she found was amazing. Five mobile suits were in the room, and not just any old suits. Alex had seen pictures of these all over. The suits she had found were Gundams. Made of pure Gundanium alloy, they were practically undefeatable. There were five suits and five boys…Alex was smart and very able to put two and two together. Her brother and her friends were the pilots of the famous Gundams. She only wondered which boy went to which suit. She would find out some day. But not that day. That day, she had some business to take care of. 

At dinner…

"All right! Chicken again!" Duo exclaimed.

"Yes chicken again. I found a good bargain on some and stocked up."

"Yeah yeah, you explained that. I don't really care. I just love chicken!"

Suddenly, as the five boys were sitting down, they heard the door open and shut. Alex was back finally. She had been missing since breakfast. They had nearly forgotten about the incident from that morning. Alex appeared around the corner and walked into the dining room. Once again, all conversation stopped and this time five pairs of eyes were on her. Alex was no longer the same tough-looking street girl that they had first taken her to be. Now she was…a babe, to say the least. Her brown hair was no longer the same length as Duo's, not even shoulder length. Her hair curled slightly around her face and everyone was surprised at what that revealed. Her eyes, so black and empty when she had first given Wufei her death glare, seemed to have been changed out. Now they were shining, practically bouncing with laughter and they were blue. To finish the picture, she had a nice smile on her face and, amazingly, straight white teeth. Even her clothes were different, no longer baggy and torn, but clean, straight, and nearly skintight, proving exactly how thin she was. And she looked gorgeous. 

"All right, where's my sister?" Duo asked. "What did you do with her?"

Alex laughed.

"I'm still here, silly. Just not quite the same as I was yesterday."

"And what brought around this immediate change?" Heero asked in his low voice.

Alex shrugged to this reply and took a seat at the table.

"Um, Alex, can I ask you something I've been wondering?" Quatre asked timidly.

"I suppose, if I can ask you guys a question. Shoot, little guy."

Quatre blushed at this new nickname.

"Exactly how old are you? At first I thought you were 14, and now I'm not sure."

Alex smiled again.

"I'm 16. A bit more than a year younger than Duo. Okay, my question. Do you guys have a job and what?"

The five exchanged startled looks. Now what were they going to say.

"Might as well tell her. She'll find out some day," Trowa said. This was the first time Alex had heard him speak. 

"Yeah, I agree." Wufei replied.

"Okay, then I guess we tell her. Who wants to?" Duo asked.

Wufei shook his head.

"I'm not going to tell the onna."

Alex rolled her eyes. Quatre slid down in his seat. Heero just said, "No."

"Well I'm not going to!" Duo exclaimed. "Which leaves Trowa."

Trowa looked around, then sighed. "Well, I work in a circus to hide but…"

"Trowa's a clown." Duo said smiling. Trowa grimaced, embarrassed about that being revealed and continued. "Together though, we're pilots. Mobile suit pilots."

"You mean Gundam pilots."

Silence once again. Alex just had her way of causing even Duo to shut his trap.

"How do you know that?" Heero demanded.

Alex snickered. "Like you said, I was bound to find out someday. Well someday was last night. I couldn't sleep and did some exploring and discovered your little secret. Exactly when were you going to tell me about them?"

All five guys slumped down. _How typical. Not one. Hehehe…_ Alex thought. "So not one of you was planning on telling me this… Omae o korosu," she said as a jest. Heero seemed quite amazed at her usage of the term. "You know Japanese?" he asked her. She laughed again. "Yes I do know some Japanese and Chinese terms, but I'm not planning on using them too often." As she shook her head and stood up to leave, she had no clue that one of the pilots was watching her. He had had no idea that when that girl had entered their lives, he would be the one falling for her. 

Please R&R! This is my first attempt at my own fanfic. If I get enough good reviews, I'll continue with this. 


	2. Playing Cupid

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing (wah) but Alex is of my own creation. Do not sue you cannot win

This is the sequel to "The Little Sister". Duo discovers he has a sister and has to take her under his wing. In the meantime, Alex Maxwell discovers her brother and his friends have more secrets than expected, meaning she discovers the Gundams and one of the pilots discovers himself falling for his friend's sister. Which one is it? Does Alex have a crush of one of the G-Boys as well? Find out here.

Playing Cupid

Five weeks had passed since Alex had arrived at the Winner mansion. Silent and just plain scary, the G-Boys hadn't immediately taken to Duo's new sister. However, only a few days after, Alex underwent a stunning transformation from a blind street girl to a young lady who knew more than she needed to about the boys and their secret jobs. She held traits of all the pilots. She was quiet still, saying only a bit more than Trowa on some occasions, but she was rarely seen without a smile, like her brother. She was kind and willing to lend a helping hand and enjoyed nothing better than a good book and some quiet music, unless she was spending quality time with her brother and his friends. Quatre enjoyed having someone listening to him practice his violin and didn't mind letting Alex read his favorite book. Wufei was still nervous around her after the death glare she had sent him her first night at the house, which he sometimes saw when he called a girl a weak onna. Duo noticed he was using this phrase less frequently when she was around.

Duo plopped down on the couch with a new batch of pictures and a bar of chocolate. Once again, it was time for some blackmail straight from the lens of Duo Maxwell, ace candid photographer. He grinned at the first picture. On it was Quatre not too long after ten of his younger sisters got their hands on some makeup and him. "Too bad they knew how to put it on, but its still is a good picture. Keep."

On the second picture was Relena after the floor had been waxed (carefully, by Heero, for that specific reason). "Heero set that up pretty well." Duo snickered. "He must have been proud that the trash can was directly in front of her. Truly a work of art. Keep."

The next picture was very similar. Heero had gone to see what he "caught" and slid right into the pile of trash and Relena. Actually, it was just a pile of trash. (for all those Relena-haters) Relena had her arms around him and a banana peel lay delicately on top of his head as Relena was giving him a big wet one. Heero didn't look happy. Suddenly, the picture was pulled right out of Duo's hands.

"Whatcha looking at brother dear?"

Alex stood behind the couch holding up the picture of Heero and the garbage.

"Gee, there seems to be a great amount of trash in this picture." Alex commented with a sly smile. "Someone should have taken it out."

"You mean the banana peel and company or Relena?"

"Both."

Alex had met Relena a few days before during one of her stalking attempts. The blonde had immediately attacked Alex for information on why she was there and if she was Heero's girlfriend and such talk. Alex was forced to listen to Relena's lecture about taking Heero from her before she could say a word. Her first statement to Relena was, "I'm Alex, Duo's sister. Nice to meet you, Ms Chatty." As soon as she had said this, Relena had turned back into her normal, average self. Alex wasn't sure which side of the blonde girl was worse.

"Speaking of trash, we just got a call. Relena's throwing a birthday party for herself Thursday and we're all invited."

"Another birthday party? She just had one a year ago!" Duo said. Alex registered this and burst out laughing. Then, while catching her breath, she was able to gasp out the smaller details.

"1 PM to…midnight she says. Slightly fancy, so…bring good clothes and…dancing shoes…" Alex laughed again and had to leave the room to get a drink. Duo got the idea that he was in charge of warning Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, and especially Heero. The rest of the pictures would have to wait. Who knew, he might have some better ones after the party. It had been a while since he had gotten the Wu-man drunk. He left the room to find the other four pilots. Less than a minute later, Alex returned to find the room empty, the pile of pictures abandoned. She smiled, picked them up, and sat down. 

"Dang, Duo's got one helluva trigger finger with that camera of his. I pity the poor fools in these pictures," she said with a smile. She pulled out the next one. On it was a decent picture of a certain pilot. Alex looked to the doorway. It was empty. Quickly, she deposited the photo in her pocket, put the others in the order they had been previously in the place Duo had left them and walked speedily out of the room. After a few minutes of lost meandering, Alex finally found her room. She sat down on her bed and pulled out a small box from under her pillow. She took the photo out of her pocket and put it in the box. No one was about to find her secret collection…

"ALEX!!!"

Duo's voice echoed through nearly the whole house.

"Shit, now what did I do?" 

She stuffed the box back under her pillow and ran to the living room. Duo was standing there holding up a picture. Alex snickered. On the picture was Duo in the middle of giving Hilde a *cough* French lesson.

"Where, may I ask, did this picture come from?" he asked, glaring at her. Alex turned a bright red. 

"I just happened to find your camera lying around and…" Duo got the gist of what she was saying. He knew his sister well enough already to tell what she meant. Alex squeaked and took off running. Duo ran after her, dropping the picture in the process. After the siblings had disappeared around the corner, Trowa entered the living room. He saw a picture on the floor. Curiously, he picked it up. He gave a small secretive laugh and pocketed the picture just in case he needed it for later. Duo with a camera could be dangerous. Sounds of a fight echoed into the room and around the house, drawing Trowa, Heero, Quatre and Wufei to the library.

"Say uncle!"

"Uncle, auntie, Gramma, grandpa, Trowa, Quatre, Heero, Wufei, HELP!!!!"

Heero gave an amused grin at the sight before him. Quatre and Wufei both burst out laughing. Trowa just smirked. In the middle of the floor was Alex and Duo. Alex had her brother in a devastating headlock and an arm twisted behind his back. Duo didn't look too happy about this.

"Well, that proves it," Quatre said.

"Proves what?" Wufei asked him.

"Alex really is Duo's little sister."

"No, she's more of a Shinigami's lil sis. Duo's sister couldn't have done that. Shinigami's could." Heero said, still smiling.

"Shinigami's lil sis…yeah, I like it. It fits her." Wufei agreed.

"HELP!!!!"

Minutes later…

"That was humiliating…" Duo moaned as Quatre half-dragged him back to the living room. His arm was still limp.

"I'd hate to admit it, but it was actually funny. What happened?"

"Well, I was chasing Alex and was able to corner her in the library. Before I could do anything though, she jumped me and got me into that position."

"Wow. That seems like an interesting strategy, wear out the enemy then attack. Maybe she could be the sixth Gundam pilot." Trowa said, coming up from behind them.

"NO!" 

Wufei joined the little group.

"I take back everything I ever said about that onna being weak. Duo's never been pinned that fast."

"How do you know how long it took, Wu-man?"

"Maxwell!"

Quatre led Duo into the living room. Immediately, Duo looked around for the photo. It was no where to be found because of the fact it was in Trowa's pocket.

"Where'd it go?" Duo asked frantically.

"Where'd what go?" Heero asked, walking into the room.

"The picture! Alex took a picture of me and I dropped it when I went chasing after her and now it's gone! Anyone could have picked it up!"

Trowa shrugged, turned and left. Wufei said, "Why would I take one of your dumb pictures?" and followed Trowa out. Heero just left. Quatre watched Duo search the floor, the couch, chairs, etc. for the picture. The blonde boy sadly shook his head and turned to leave. A glimpse of something white caught his attention before he left. Quatre walked over to the table where the piece of paper lay. It was folded in a letter form he had seen his sisters do many times before. Curiously, he opened the letter. It started out simple. Dearest Alex. Those were the first two words. Quatre's eyes widened as he read the note. It was signed, Your Secret Admirer. Quatre folded the letter back up. "One of the guys must have left this here. But it could have been any of them. What am I supposed to do with this now?" he asked himself. He didn't know which buddy of his to give the letter to. But it was written to Alex. Simple enough. Quatre would give the letter to her, tell her he found it in the living room, and leave again. It couldn't be too hard, could it?

Quatre knocked on Alex's door. Inside, Alex sighed and put "the box" back under her pillow. _When am I ever going to have some private time?_ She walked over to the door and opened it. Quatre stood there, holding a piece of paper in his hand. 

"Oh, hey Quatre. What's up?" Alex asked, smiling.

"Nothing much. I just found this lying around in the living room while Duo was looking for a picture he says he dropped. It's for you."

Alex took the letter from him and began to open it.

"Thanks for the delivery, little man. I better go check on Duo, he probably thinks I took it."

"Okay. All I can say is…I didn't write it."

With that, Quatre walked away. Alex followed him out of the room, reading the letter to herself. In the hallway, they split up, Quatre heading for the library, Alex for the living room. As Alex read on, her blue eyes widened, just as Quatre's had. She folded the letter up and put it in her pocket. That was going straight into her box when she got back. For the time, she had to go clear her name from Duo's death list. As she walked by Trowa Heero and Wufei's rooms, someone sat inside one of them. He had seen Alex reading his letter to her. Thank god he hadn't signed it with his own name. He couldn't believe that he had been stupid enough to leave that inconspicuous love note on the table. Neither could he believe that Quatre had found it, read it, and had the idiocy to give it to Alex! He had a feeling this week wasn't going to be a very good one. 

R&R Please! Once again, if I get enough positive remarks, I'll begin work on part 3!

Poll: Alex is going to get a Gundam and it needs a name. Ma amie Nimue has been so kind as to give me a short list of names to choose from. I have narrowed them down to 3 choices and now it's your turn to help me decide! Should her Gundam be named: fushicho (phoenix), tatsumaki (tornado), or akurei (demon). Please answer in the review. I will use the most popular one. Thanks to you who do help me make this decision!


	3. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I only own Alex. Sadly. Wish I owned Gundam Wing. But I don't, so I must suffer now. If, however, you sue, you shall be the ones to suffer! You cannot win against the great Shinigami's Lil Sis!! AHAHAHA!! *cough* sorry, that was the sugar speaking. Maybe I'm too much like Duo…that could be bad.

This is the sequel to Playing Cupid, the sequel to The Little Sister. If this is the first one you've read, I'd recommend reading them unless you want to be completely lost. Last "episode", Duo's planning blackmail, Alex has a little old "box" where she keeps her secrets, the siblings have a fight, and "someone" has a letter to Alex. What happens after Alex, through Quatre, gets her hands on the particular note signed Your Secret Admirer? What items occupy Alex's lil box? What happens at Relena's party? Find out now.

Secrets Revealed

"God, Duo. How often do you wash your hair? I think I just found that sweat sock you lost last week!"

"What?!"

Alex snickered. "Just kidding brother dearest."

Alex and Duo sat in his room, Alex was doing her brother's hair. Duo rolled his eyes. It was the day of Relena's birthday party and everyone was expected to look nice. 

"Done," Alex said, standing up. Duo swiveled in his chair to look in his mirror, which Alex had kept behind him.

"ALEX!!!!"

Duo spun to face his sister and a flash went off in his eyes. When the lights cleared, there stood his sister, holding a camera. She laughed and ran. Duo jumped out of his chair and chased after her. 

Alex led Duo downstairs and into the library where everyone was conjugating, waiting for the two siblings. Suddenly, the door flew open and in ran Alex, laughing and waving her camera. She dived behind Trowa. They all looked at the girl oddly. Duo followed her seconds later. Wufei, Heero, Trowa, and Quatre took one look at Duo and burst out laughing. Duo's hair was braided all right, but there were two braids and they were tied top to bottom with pink bows.

"Very kawaii, Duo!" Heero said laughing. 

"I must have the number of your hairdresser, Maxwell," Wufei gasped out, shaking from laughing so much.

"She's hiding right behind Trowa. And she is so dead!" Duo leapt over his friend and landed…right next the where Alex had once been. Duo looked around and caught a glimpse of his sister running full speed back up to her room. Duo sighed. "I'll get her back later. For now, can one of you help me with my hair?" 

Alex slammed the door to her room and locked it in case Duo had pursued her. She smiled. God, she loved to get the better of her older brother. Any day, anytime, anywhere. She looked at the dress she had borrowed from one of Quatre's sisters. She looked at the clock. She knew that it would take about an hour and a half to get to Relena's house and that the girl was big on punctuality. The time was 10:45. To get there by one, they had to get started by 11:30. That didn't give either her or Duo a lot of time to get ready. However, spending all that time doing Duo's hair like she had was worth it. Alex sighed and sat down to get ready for the party.

30 minutes later…

"Done with fifteen minutes on the clock. Great." 

Alex could here yelling from down the hall. 

"Ow! Ow! Not so hard Heero!"

"Hey, I'm just trying to help. It's not my fault you have mile long hair with seventeen pounds of knots."

"You're going to be in a knot if you don't fix my hair soon!"

Alex laughed to herself. And they said that girls took forever to fix themselves up. Alex sat down on her bed and pulled out her little box. It was a time like this that could be spent thinking back. Alex took off the top. Inside there were lots of small things, knickknacks and what-nots. On the top was the letter Quatre had given her on Monday. 

"Maybe I'll find out who my secret admirer is today." Alex wondered aloud. She put the letter beside the box. Next was a picture, also added last Monday. She had borrowed Duo's camera and taken a picture of a certain young pilot. He was smiling, a rare act for him. His brown hair covered over one of his emerald green eyes. 

"Trowa Barton, you are a hunk, you know that?" she whispered to the picture. She put that down next to the letter. One by one, she pulled out other things: more pictures, news articles, etc. Finally, there was only one thing left. It was a locket. She opened the locket. Inside were two pictures. The first showed a family of four. The woman had a bright and shining face, her smile looked like she could chase away darkness and her blonde, wavy hair enhanced the look. In her arms lay a baby girl, who looked like a chibi copy of her mother. Next to the mother was a man with dark brown hair. He seemed slightly stiff, but he too had a personality of laughter. On his lap sat a boy of about two or three. The boy had brown hair, like his father and was beaming as he held the tiny hand of his baby sister. In the photo next to it was a different family. A young couple sat together, the man with black hair and the woman with red. They both smiled at the little girl, about five in the picture. Her hair was brown with a touch of blonde, the only obvious sign that the people were not her biological parents. A tear slid down Alex's cheek. She remembered the day that picture was taken. How could she forget it? That night, her "parents" had told her that she was adopted and gave her the locket she now held in her hands. In the locket was a picture of her real family. They told her that she had been found with that locket when she had been taken to the orphanage. Then the person, the stranger that Alex had believed was her mother, slid the new picture into the locket, saying, "Keep this with you wherever you go. Never forget your real family and never forget us. Sleep tight love, tomorrow is going to be a good day." That night, the house caught on fire. Alex had been the only one to escape. She had brought the locket too. Eleven years later, she still had the locket with her. Through everything, she had kept the promise she had made to her second family. _Have I finally found my real family?_ she wondered. She put the other items back into the little black box and returned it to its spot under her pillow. Then she put on the locket.

"Alex! Hurry up!"

Alex's attention snapped to the clock. 11:35. Quickly she slid on her shoes and ran to the library. Duo's hair had finally been fixed. He was in a blue tux and Heero, his hair still messy, was sharp in his. Heero didn't seem all too happy about this. Quatre was smiling, his white tux shining. Personally, it was nice to see him in something other than pink. Wufei had what appeared to be a Chinese formal. His hair was still in the tiny ponytail.

"Where's Trowa?" Duo asked. Alex was relieved that she wasn't the last one.

"I'm here." Trowa said, walking into the room. Like the other guys, he was in a tux as well, black.

"Great. Now let's go. I'll drive." Heero said, reaching for the keys.

"It's my car. I should drive." Quatre said.

"Injustice! I should drive!" Wufei yelled. 

As the three boys argued, Duo walked over to the table and picked up the keys.

"I'll drive."

The four remaining pilots stared after him as he left. 

"Now look what you did!"

"Me? It was you who started this whole thing!"

"If you had just given me the keys…."

Alex and Trowa exchanged glances and sighed. This was going to be a long day…

In the garage with the car…

"Okay," Duo said. "Who's sitting where?"

"I call back." Alex said quickly and climbed into the third row of seats. She wasn't going to give Duo any way or reason to get his revenge while in the car. 

"Anywhere but up front." Wufei and Quatre both said and climbed into the middle.

Heero glared at them. "Cowards," he said, taking the front seat next to Duo.

Trowa said nothing and took the last remaining seat next to Alex, who had been secretly hoping that would happen. Quatre turned around to face Alex.

"Here Alex, I picked this for you."

He handed her a single red rose. She smiled and put it on her dress.

"Who do you think I am, Trieze Kushrenada?" she asked jokingly. Duo and Quatre laughed. She knew about her brothers and their enemies. They had informed her that Trieze loved roses and had rarely been seen without one. Wufei, however, had killed him years ago in a mobile suit battle. His daughter, Marimeia, had tried to take over the world like her father had about a year ago and she had come very near to accomplishing her goal. She remembered Relena saying something about inviting Marimeia to the party. 

Then, before anyone could react, Duo punched the gas and sped out of the garage. Once on the road, there was no stopping him. At the rate he was going, they would reach Relena's house at 12:00…if nothing happened first. Suddenly, after about ten minutes of playing Russian roulette with the cars, they reached a four way stop as the light began to change. Duo hit the brakes, but he was going too fast. The car slid past the stoplight and into the open lanes of traffic, a large produce truck heading straight for them. Duo swerved and the car began to spin out of control, right into some nearby brush. Glass shattered and screams echoed as the car slammed into a tree. Then, there was nothing but silence.

(AN: To cliffhanger, or not to cliffhanger. That is the question….um….NAH!)

Sometime later….

Alex's eyes flickered open. Where was she? What had happened? She remembered Duo had been driving and…

"Oh my god!"

Alex looked around the car. Duo's head was resting against the steering wheel. Heero was slumped across the remains of the airbag. Quatre and Wufei were in a pile, their seatbelts torn. Trowa was no where to be seen. Alex took off her seatbelt, grateful that she had sat in the back and had it on. She observed that her door was stuck against the underbrush. She got out of the other side, hoping, praying that they were alive. With a bit of work, she was able to get to the front driver's side door and get Duo out of the car. Then she rescued Quatre and Wufei from the middle. She looked over to Heero. His door had been smashed in by the tree. She could never get around to him, nor could she pull him out across the car by herself. But she had to try. The smoke rising from the car warned her that it could catch on fire any second and she didn't want to lose anyone. Carefully, she got in and around to the passenger's side. Alex unbuckled him from his seat and tried to push him out. No luck. He was too big for her…

"Come on. We can do this together," a soothing voice assured the girl. Alex looked up quickly. Trowa was there, trying to get to the large pilot. Alex smiled.

"Yeah."

Finally, with a lot of effort, the two were able to pull the remaining pilot from the wreckage of the car.

"It's not going to last much longer," Alex said, watching the smoke rise higher and become larger. "We need to try to get the others away, and fast."

"I can get Heero and Duo. Think you can handle the other two?"

"I hope so."

Trowa lifted up Duo and Heero over his shoulders while Alex supported Quatre and Wufei.

"There's a clearing about five minutes away from here. Follow me."

"Do I have any choice?" Alex asked, moving after the taller boy.

As they ran, they heard the telltale sound of the car catching flame.

10 minutes later….

Alex and Trowa reached the clearing with their "packages" and put them down.

"I thought you said five minutes away."

"Well, that was before I had to carry anything. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so. Where'd you disappear to?"

"I got thrown out of the car."

"Ouch."

"Not really. I landed on a pile of moss."

Alex sighed and sat down. It seemed that whenever she had that locket in her hands, something went wrong. As a baby, she had taken the necklace to look at it. The next day, her parents had died and her brother had disappeared. She was only one then. Next she had been given the locket back as a birthday gift on her fifth. That night the house burnt down. And now this.

"Do you think they'll make it?" Alex asked, obviously worried.

"…" Trowa sat down beside her.

"Yeah, me too…"

Alex reached into a pocket on her dress and pulled out a small piece of paper. She was about to throw it into the underbrush behind her when a gust of wind took it out of her hands. Trowa reached up and grabbed it. As he brought it down, he noticed his name written on the front of it. Alex turned away so he couldn't see her face as it turned bright red as he opened the note. On it were five short words, but in those five words was a whole letter.

_'Save me the next dance'_

Alex looked like she had a sunburn, her face was so red. Trowa folded the letter back up. He had gotten the gist of it. Slowly, he leaned over towards the younger girl and whispered two words.

"I will." 

Alex snapped to attention, some of the redness rushing from her face. Of all the things he could have said, she hadn't expected that. However, before she could reply, the other four pilots began to move and Alex and Trowa had to divert their attentions to them. 

"Welcome back to the land of the living, bro." Alex said, helping Duo sit up.

"Ugh…..what happened?"

As he spoke, the underbrush rustled and three policeman entered the clearing with hunting hounds. They had been searching for the owners of the car that had disappeared. Alex smiled again.

"I don't know. But it's going to be alright now. We're going to be alright."

One week later…

Duo plopped down on the couch with his most recent pictures, pictures he took at Relena's party with a camera he found. That was one weird day. He had gotten his license restricted for awhile to the relief of everyone else. Heero, who really didn't want to go to the party, faked a broken leg and was sent to the hospital with Quatre, who needed stitches from where glass had pierced him. The police had been kind enough to drive Alex, Trowa, Wufei, and Duo to the party. Coincidentally, they were only two hours late. Relena was very upset the her Heero could make it and Dorothy, a one-time enemy, missed Quatre dearly. Duo had some decent pictures of Relena, Alex and the others. He had also gotten some for blackmail. He picked up a pen to label the newest group. The first blackmail picture was one of a set of two. Alex was giving Trowa a peck on the cheek. Duo put his pen on the back and wrote, "Thanks for the dance."

On the next picture was the two again. This time Trowa was returning the kiss like one of those romantic ones you saw on made for TV movies or something. Smiling, Duo wrote, "You're welcome."

He put that picture on top of the last one. As he turned back to the next photo, he never saw the hand slip around and pick up the two photos from his blind side. Alex put them in her pocket and waited until Duo had placed down the next photo. Then she cleared her throat. Duo jumped and twirled to face his sister.

"What?" he asked simply.

"I need to show you and the guys something. It's downstairs in the hanger. Can you get the others and meet me there in five?"

"Sure, why?"

"You'll see."

Alex turned around and walked away.

Five minutes later, in the hanger…

"Well, what is it you want to show us, Alex?"

"Is it important?"

"I think it can be called important."

"Well, don't keep us waiting, onna. We have things to do."

Alex glared at Wufei.

"I've just talked with the professor on the phone. He says it's time I told you. For a while, the professor and I have been working on a special "project" because of the new uprising that's expected. The maguanacs have also lent a hand in it, but were sworn to secrecy. But now, no more secrets. Guys, meet the new member of your group." 

Alex grabbed onto a tarp that covered something hiding behind her and pulled it off. There stood a giant of pure Gundanium alloy, a monster of mobile suits. 

"Gentlemen, allow me to introduce you to the newest Gundam mobile suit…"

To Be Continued…

What's the name of this metal giant? How will the guys react? Find out in the next installment, The Gundanium Giant (remember, five positive reviews and I'll begin working on part 4. Enjoy!) 


	4. The Gundanium Giant

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I could, I would though. Then I'd make Cartoon Network put it back on. But I don't so I can't. I do own Alex. Nimue owns the other pilot. We both own the Gundams they use. Everything and everyone else belongs to some very lucky people not including me. So don't sue. If you do then all you'll get is a few measly comic books and a buck fifty. And the comics aren't mange either. 

This is The Gundanium Giant, sequel to Secrets Revealed. The results of the poll are here. In Secrets Revealed, Alex one-uped Duo again with a devious hair trick. Parts of Alex's past were revealed before a party at Relena's. Duo drives and causes an accident, knocking almost everyone in the car unconscious. Alex had to unwillingly admit to Trowa that she loved him when the wind caught a small piece of paper with a very short message and gets the surprise of her life. Afterwards, Alex has to show a secret project she has been working on, her very own Gundam. Which name is Alex going to use on her Gundam? Will the boys let her use it? Find out now in…

The Gundanium Giant

"What the hell?!" Duo yelled, breaking the silence that hung around the hanger. 

Heero didn't flinch but only said, "Impressive."

Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei couldn't say anything. Nobody had really had any idea that Alex had been building her own Gundam and they had never even considered her doing something that absurd. Could it have been that she wanted to be like the boys, that she had felt intimidated? Wufei had to ask.

"Alex, why did you make your own Gundam?"

Alex smiled.

"Well, you see, when the professor took me off the streets, he could see potential in me and asked me if I would be willing to learn to be a mobile suit pilot. I replied that I would be willing to earn from willing to learn. So he taught me. We've been working on this for a while. But what I didn't know was that it was a Gundam and that my brother was one of the other pilots. Hell, I didn't know I had a brother!" Alex laughed. "She's a beaut isn't she?"

"A beaut and a beast." Duo said, examining the blueprints for the Gundam. "About as much firepower as the Heavyarms, a flame-thrower, and a plasma saber. Plus a cloaking ability."

"Very impressive." Heero said.

"Very complex is more like it." Alex replied.

"So…what are you going to name it?" Quatre asked. That was a question that everyone had wanted to ask. 

"I've been thinking about it for a while. It was a hard choice and a lot of help from a Japanese dictionary, but I finally decided on the perfect name," Alex said quietly, looking up at her creation.

"What?" Trowa asked.

The girl turned to face the five boys.

"Akurei, the Demon."

For a few minutes everyone was silent. Duo kept looking over the Akurei, trying to find something to say. Finally, he spoke.

"Alex, I can't let you fly this thing."

"What?!" Alex yelled, lost in confusion and anger.

"It's too dangerous. You need a lot of training to control this. _I_ need training to control this."

"I know what to do. I built it, I should."

"Exactly another reason. Anything could go wrong. What if your wires are mixed up and instead of getting your flame-thrower you end up self-destructing?"

"It's not messed up. Everything's green."

Duo sighed.

"Alex, you aren't listening. This is too dangerous for you. If I have to I will take this to Howard and let him use it for scrap. Promise me you won't use it."

Alex didn't have any way to turn. She knew Duo was trying to keep her safe but this was too far. But she didn't want to lose what she worked so hard to make.

"Promise me." 

Alex nodded. 

"I promise."

Duo smiled and walked back upstairs, feeling satisfied. He nor did any of the other pilots notice Alex's hands behind her back, both fingers crossed.

A few days later…

Alex sat down in front of the computer and sighed. Duo and the others were out on an important mission. She had no idea where, but only that she wasn't there with them. She wasn't going to take her chances with Duo and his scrap metal threat just yet. So, for a bit of fun, she hacked into an OZ computer again. She was trying to get the code for the motherboard to cause a bit of havoc. The first thing she noticed was an e-mail alert flashing across the screen. Curious, the girl clicked. Her eye widened as she read the letter.

"Lady Une: We have succeeded in catching the five Gundam pilots with the so-called "mission". Currently, the rebels are being interrogated and will eventually be killed. Their Gundams shall either be destroyed or become the property of us, courtesy of Commander Trieze. We think his decision is obvious. As for the pilots, they will be exterminated. And about…."

Alex couldn't read any more. She had read enough. They were caught. Somehow OZ had caught Duo, Heero, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa! They were going to be killed any time! But what could she do. She didn't have…

"Wait a minute…what the hell am I thinking! I'm the only one who knows how to help them."

Alex ran down to the hold and started up Akurei.

"Well Akurei. Looks like we're goin on our first mission. Let's rock and roll."

Meanwhile, elsewhere in town…

"No way! The other pilots were caught! Impossible! Guess there's only one thing to do now."

The girl closed down the Internet and opened a trap door on the floor of her room. She descended into the darkness far below. 

A short time later…

Alex landed her Akurei on the outside of the OZ base the guys were held in. Mobile dolls surrounded the building, Taurus and Aires she noted. And a lot of them. First off, she had to find the boys, then the Gundams, and finally get them all safely out. 

"I don't know how I can possibly do this alone. But I've got to try…for them. All of them. And first, I gotta get rid of the problem outside."

Alex removed the cloaking system of her Gundam, aimed a large missile, and fired at a group of Taurus suits, exploding all but three around the perimeter of the group.

"We're under attack!" a pilot of an Aires suit yelled over the message system to his comrades. Then he looked at the challenger. "Huh? Another Gundam? Oh shit."

Alex locked and loaded, firing round after round of bullets into the opposing suits from a distance. A bead of sweat dripped down her face. The guys were right. This was no walk in the park. But she couldn't stop. The anger she felt for all of those opposing her, those who held everyone she cared about hostage and facing death, wouldn't let her. Suddenly, a red light flashed onto her screen. 

"What? There's someone behind me…"

Alex turned Akurei around to face whatever lay behind her. She found herself staring right at another Gundam.

"No way…" Alex tensed up. She could trust no one at a time like this. She unsheathed her plasma saber. But first, there was one thing she wanted to know. Her eyes narrowed as her opponent drew out a pair of swords, both flaming with orange fire. Then it stopped, as if waiting for something. Alex took this as her chance and turned on her visual communicator. She had only a short time and she was gonna use it all.

"This is the pilot of the Gundam Akurei. I demand to know who you are and who you fight for."

The pilot of the other Gundam stared at the face on her screen. Wasn't that that new girl at school…the one who sat next to her in math class? What was her name again? Alex? Yeah, that was it. Incredible. So the new kid was the newest Gundam pilot as well. Awesome.

"I repeat. Tell me who you are and who you fight for!" 

The girl in the other Gundam smiled and pressed her communicator to on.

"This is the pilot of the Gundam Shorisha. I'm on your side, I think. Didn't expect to see you on the battleground, Alex."

"What? You're that girl I sit next to in math class, right? No way! What are you doing here?"

The girl in the other Gundam grinned.

"The name's Nimue. Don't think I ever introduced myself. And I'm here to bust out the five pilots. You?" 

"Yeah. That's me. First time testing this baby out as well."

"Don't you think this is too dangerous for a first mission for you? I mean, I've done some stuff like this before. Don't think you have."

Alex glared at Nimue over the screen.

"You don't understand. This is not a mission. It's an obsession. Four of those pilots are my brothers, more or less. The other is my boyfriend. If I go down anywhere, it's going to be fighting with them. I'm not leaving this battleground without them."

Nimue listened to Alex speak. So she was acting on her own whim, risking her life to save those of the people she loved. Very noble.

"Do you have a plan then?"

Alex smiled.

"Yeah. I do."

A few minutes later…

A young woman walked down the hallway of the OZ base. A smile spread across her face. She was having a very good day. She had succeeded in capturing the five rebel pilots and had gotten a high promotion to captain. Not bad for one days work. She never noticed the younger girl standing in the hallway as she passed by. She never noticed the gun the girl held. She did hear the gunshot. After that, she heard and saw nothing. The girl reached out and pulled the "former" captain into an empty room. A short time later, the young Alex Maxwell stepped out of the room in the woman's clothes, rolling up the sleeves so that the length would be just right. She had gotten lucky in finding someone with almost the same size as her. Alex's hair was pulled back in a ponytail like the woman's had been and her glasses, minus the lenses, rested on her face. Hopefully, no one would be able to tell the difference between her and the woman lying on the floor in the next room wearing her own clothes. Luckily it was an old work outfit she had been using to fix up Quatre's car. Phase 1 was running perfectly. With Nimue fighting outside, Alex had been able to turn on the cloaking ability and sneak into the hanger where the other Gundams were held. Nimue had used a tracking device to pinpoint the other five. Now all Alex had to do was find the others and get them to hanger 7. Much easier said than done.

Half an hour later…

Alex sighed and leaned up against a wall. She had searched what seemed like every room in the base and they were no where to be seen. 

"Dammit Duo, where the hell are you?" Alex murmured. At least no one had noticed a difference between her and the real Captain Anderson, as her name-tag read.

"This is an injustice!"

"Wufei, shut up. There's nothing we can do now except pray."

"Both of you, shut up!"

Alex jumped to attention at the two familiar voices just around the corner and the one unfamiliar voice. She took a deep breath. _Phase two, take one. And action._

Alex turned the corner and walked out in front of the young man leading the five boys. All of them jumped. Then man saluted.

"Captain! I was just…"

Alex glared.

"I know what you were doing Cadet Jackson," Alex said, glancing at the man's name-tag. "I have orders from Lady Une to take control of these five from here on out."

"B…but Captain…"

"Don't but captain me Jackson! Now!"

Cadet Jackson gulped.

"Ye…yes captain…"

With that, he turned and walked swiftly away, shaking. Alex waited until he was out of sight then pointed her gun at Duo. She had such an awful feeling doing that, but she couldn't have them know that it was her yet. Duo had such a big mouth, he would say something and give it all way in a second to the next person they saw.

"All right gentlemen. You are going to come with me and come quietly and quickly. This excursion will get over faster that way. Do as I say and no one will get hurt."

"We aren't going to take orders from a weak onna!" say everyone-knows-who. Alex turned and glared at him. Wufei took a step back. This woman had a deathglare as bad as Alex's.

"You will do as I say if you wish your health."

"You're going to kill us anyway, so what does that matter?" Trowa said.

Alex gave an evil grin.

"It means, _sir_, that you will get to live as long as your friends do." _God, that felt so awful to say. But I can't give myself away yet. Not yet._

Quickly, she led the five boys through the near deserted hallway until they reached the area where Alex had killed Captain Anderson. A crowd of people stood outside of the room. Suddenly Alex felt sick. Now she was beginning to feel the regret for the death of the woman whose clothes Alex now wore. Someone in the back of the group turned around an looked at her name-tag. Then he took out a gun and pointed it right at her.

"Hold it right there, kid. You and your friends here aren't going anywhere for a while."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're an impostor! You're not fooling us, murderer. You killed the real Captain Anderson."

The group listened intently as the soldier held his gun to Alex's head. 

All feelings but fear left the young girl. With lightning speed, she whipped out her gun and shot at the man. The bullet grazed his arm and the he dropped his gun. Alex quickly kicked it over to Duo.

"Next time I won't miss."

Silence hung over the crowd at this event. Suddenly, a voice rang out above the silence.

"What are you waiting for, idiots! Kill them!"

"This way!" she yelled to the five pilots, all very curious about what was happening here. She bolted towards the hanger where her gleam of hope awaited. The angry mob of soldiers chased after them, shooting at the six runners. Heero and Duo shot back. 

"What's going on here?!" Heero yelled at her as they ran.

"You'll understand later! Just follow me! We're just about there!"

She sped up at the red door marked Hanger 7. With the full force of her body, she slammed into the door, knocking it off it's hinges practically. The door had been self-locking she had noted as she walked out of it earlier and she knew she had only a few chances to get it open. The first chance was the best. Squads of soldiers met them in front of the six Gundams. Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei all ran for their Gundams, amazed at the bravery and intelligence of the girl ho had just saved them. As they climbed into their Gundams, they noticed the girl jump into the final, empty one and start it up. Seconds later, she was out of the hanger and into the air. Nimue watched her go, shot one last enemy, and flew off towards her own home. She would have to talk with Alex a bit more at school. Especially about some repairs her Gundam needed. She smiled as her tracking device noted the departure of five other Gundams. Then both of the girls were gone from sight.

As Deathsythe, Wing, Sandrock, Heavyarms, and Shenlong left the hanger and headed back home, they discussed the unknown pilot.

"Who do you think she was?" Heero asked over his comm. System.

"I dunno. But she was pretty cool. I mean, she did save us." Duo replied him.

"Yeah. I detected a seventh Gundam as we left. Do you think that means that there are seven pilots including us?"

"Eight counting Alex."

"Hey…that's right. Duo, don't you think one of them could have been Alex."

Duo thought for a second.

"Nah! She'd never go back on her promise." _Would she?_

"I am not worthy of you, Nataku…" Wufei muttered.

Something flashed across the screen in Heavyarms. It was a message. Trowa glanced at it. The message was recorded and from that girl. All it said was, "I'll see you all later. Try not to get caught again on your way out." There was no signature. Everyone wondered who that pilot could have been.

Later, at home…

"Alex, we're back." Duo called, seemingly depressed.

"I'm in the living room!" the girl called. Duo, Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei trudged dejectedly into the living room and collapsed onto various couches.

"Hard mission?"

"There was no mission." Heero said plainly. From there, everyone began retelling their tale about the capture and the rescue, each adding or taking away from what the last had said. When they got to the part about the girl slamming into the hanger door and disappearing into her Gundam, Alex couldn't help herself any longer and burst out into laughter.

Wufei glared at her.

"What is so funny? Don't you believe us?" 

Alex kept laughing.

"You guys are so dense!" 

Duo raised an eyebrow.

"Now I'm even more lost."

Alex stopped laughing, smiled, and tossed Duo a small item.

"Consider it a souvenir."

With that, Alex stood up and left the room. Duo waited to hear her door slam before opening his hand to see what she had tossed him. In his hand was a small name-tag with the words "Capt. Anderson" engraved into it. 

Whew! That took a while to get done. Part 5 is on it's way! What? Did you think this was it? Uh, no! I've got at least 3 more ideas! But…okay, I wanna continue this a bit more than three parts. So…Contest time! If you think you've got a hot idea for a fanfic but don't know how to use it or don't want to, or if you wanna see what I can do with an idea, put it in the reviews. I'll pick the three best ideas and use them in part 7, 8,and 9! And you will get the credit for the plot! Good luck to those who try, and thanks for all the support those of you who have posted comments before that keep my computer going. Don't worry. Part 5, The Anything-But-Ordinary Day, won't keep you waiting!

Shinigami's Lil Sis


	5. A Different Kind Of Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I do own Alex. Nimue owns Nimue, Dyani owns Dyani, etc. etc. Do not attempt to sue. I have good lawyers. (well, I wish I did at least. *all: Sweatdrop*)

The Anything-But-Ordinary Day

Trowa sighed as he walked around Quatre's house. It was 6:00 AM and no one else was up and he couldn't get back to sleep for five more minutes. So he decided to go around to the big oak tree and watch the sun rise. The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon as he reached the large tree. No one knew exactly how old it was, but only that it had always been there. He leaned against the trunk and stared off towards the rising sun.

"Beautiful sunrise today. Too bad you can't see it. Or can you? Do you watch it every morning? I've always wondered things like that."

Trowa looked up into the thick branches of the oak tree and was just able to get a glance of something moving around up there. So Alex was a tree climber, and she talked to them too. He decided to have a bit of fun.

"Sometimes I wish you could talk. What would you say if you could?" Alex asked.

Trowa began to speak in a small voice.

"For one thing, I would tell you that you're beautiful. I love it when you talk to me. You…"

Trowa continued talking. Alex looked down through the branches to see him standing there, talking for the tree. She listened for a few minutes.

"And for another thing…"

"You are pathetic!" Alex said, giving in to laughter.

"Who me?"

"No, your ventriloquist."

Trowa smiled up at her. He seemed to be smiling a lot more than usual people noticed.

"At least I don't talk to trees."

"At least I don't speak for them, Cyclops."

"Hey!"

Cyclops was just one of Alex's pet names for Trowa. Alex hopped down from the branches of the oak and landed next to her koi. 

"Exactly why are you talking to the tree anyway?"

"Because it listens without butting in or commenting. And it keeps my secrets."

"Like?"

"Why do you think they're called secrets?!" 

Trowa sighed and sat down by the oak. The sun was higher now, and it cast a beautiful glow over the sky. Alex sat down next to him and the two sat there, watching the majestic sight climb over the horizon.

A few minutes later…

"Alex! Trowa! C'mon! We're gonna be late!" 

Duo's call echoed around to the back of the house. Alex gasped and looked at her watch. 6:47. 

"Dammit! We are late! Let's go!"

A few more minutes later…

Quatre's car slid into the school parking lot and the six teens climbed out and ran, waving to each other as they sprinted to their homeroom. Alex slid into her desk next to her best friend, Nimue, just as the bell rang. However, their teacher wasn't there yet. Nimue turned to Alex.

"Nice going." Nimue said, grinning at her.

"Thanks. Us pilots have to be fast ya know."

Nimue grinned larger. 

"Yeah. That was so awesome last week. I swear I'm never gonna forget that."

"Me neither. So are we still on for tonight?"

"Uh huh. Dyani, Charlie, Kit, and I are gonna meetcha there at 5, right?"

"Right. Don't forget what to bring. I can't wait to introduce y'all to my family."

A deep friendship had built between Alex and Nimue since their extravaganza last Thursday. Alex had promised to help Nimue fix up her Gundam and Nimue had promised to introduce her to some friends. Both had kept their promises. That night, Alex was going to have her four new friends over to spend the night and to meet her "brothers" and boyfriend. Nimue was obsessed with Duo and did nothing at lunches but talk about him. Alex had to hold herself back to keep from telling that he was her real brother. She would find that out tonight. Alex had given them the address of the house only, not exactly whose house it was. Tonight was going to be fun. Alex grinned to herself as the teacher finally walked in and class started.

Later, at lunch…

Alex picked up the bag the lady handed to her and headed out the doors. For the whole week, Alex had sat with Nimue, Charlie, Kit, and Dyani. Today she wanted to talk with the guys, who always ate outside. As she headed around to the lunch area, she passed by a group of guys just hanging around. She scowled at them. They were recognized as the four star football players. Alex despised jocks. She ignored them, but it was obvious they weren't ignoring her. She sped up her walking pace, which wasn't easy with her backpack. Nimue had warned her about those four. They always went after the new kids, especially the girls. Suddenly, she felt a large, rough hand grabbing her wrist.

"Hey cutie. Haven't seen you around here before. You new?"

"No." Alex replied quickly, trying to escape.

"Doesn't matter. Why don't you come and eat with us, cutie?"

Alex wrenched her arm out of his grasp and turned to face the guy. He was the head jock, leader of the group. Most girls would have been flattered just to have him smile at them. Alex wasn't impressed.

"I have a better idea. Why don't you make like a bee and buzz off?"

"WHAT?! Why you little…"

Around the corner, at the lunch area…

"I wonder what's taking Alex so long?" Duo asked aloud through a bite of his hamburger.

"Dunno. Think she had a run-in with the jocks?"

"I hope not. Maybe we should go check, just in case."

Duo and Trowa got up and walked towards the regular jock area. As they rounded the corner, a large crowd met their eyes. No one was cheering, like they normally did in a fight, but dead silence except for the sound of the tussle in the middle.

"Say uncle!" a familiar voice echoed out from the center of the circle.

"No way!" answered the voice of the head jock.

The crowd grimaced and finally they heard the jock yell out, "ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT UNCLE! UNCLE!"

Duo smiled.

"That's our Alex."

After school…

"You sure you don't need a ride home Alex?" Quatre asked, worried about the statement Alex had just made.

"Positive. Nimue said she'd drive me. By the way, I might be just a bit late getting home tonight okay?"

"I guess. See you later then."

Alex watched Quatre drive off back towards the mansion. A motorcycle rode up beside her a few minutes later. Nimue tossed her a helmet.

"Nice ride. Exactly what I'd expect from you, Nimue."

"And what is that supposed to mean, Alex?"

"Nothing. You know where to go, right?"

"Yeah. I can't believe you're actually going through with it finally. You've been a nervous wreck since Charlie first mentioned it."

"Yeah, well. If you've ever seen my brother drive, you'd know why I'm doing this."

Nimue gave her an inquisitive look.

"I'll explain tonight, okay? Just get me there."

"Right on. Hold on tight, girl."

Alex climbed on back and put on her helmet. Seconds later, they were on the road. After a few minutes of driving, Nimue pulled into a place and parked.

"Here ya go. Good luck Al. You'll need it."

Alex smiled.

"Yeah. I just bet."

Alex watched Nimue ride off then turned towards the building and started to walk up the steps of the Department of transportation. She was determined to walk out of that building with a license and a car and she wasn't going to give up until she did.

An hour later…

Alex collapsed against the seat of the car as her instructor took notes. Driving a car was worse than driving a Gundam. There were lots more things you could hit on the ground instead of in the air, and there were no weapons, shields etc. The girl was slightly sweating in the heat of the car as the instructor turned to her.

"Congratulations Miss Maxwell. You've passed."

Alex sighed in relief as these words surrounded her. But the worst was yet to come…

Later, at a car lot…

"Argh!!!" Alex cried out. There were just too many choices. She leaned against a pillar on the large building and stared straight ahead. She had looked at what seemed like hundreds of used cars, but not one was exactly what she was looking for, nor anywhere near. Something to her left caught her attention. A businessman and a dealer were shaking hands over a car. The girl's eyes widened. There it was. Her perfect car, the one he had been looking for. A 196 convertible, a gorgeous gold color, stood out like a gray hair against the green grass behind the car. How had she missed it? How?! Alex cursed under her breath. Suddenly, the businessman walked over and began looking at other cars. Then the bystander understood. She had never missed it; it had never been out in the first place! The man was trading it in for another car. It was no more than a year old, and had only a few miles on it, Alex noted as she examined it carefully. A salesperson saw her at the car and greeted her politely. The car had undergone all the necessary examinations and fixes required and the man had finally sold it. That was the way things worked around the place. A car wasn't theirs until it was ready to be sold again. A short time later, Alex walked out of the building, the keys jingling in her hand. She was having a very good day. 

Later still…

On the way back to the house, Alex remembered. She still hadn't gotten any movie for the party that night. She sighed and turned into a parking lot of a movie store. 

"Sailor Moon: The Movie. Yeah, Duo'll love this."

Alex paid for the movie and walked back to her car feeling satisfied. As she climbed into the drivers seat, a slight whimpering sounded from under the car. Curious, Alex got out and looked. There, under the car, was the cutest little puppy she had ever seen. It was a husky, probably no more than a few months old, with the cutest blue puppy eyes. It stared at her for a few seconds then ran out from the other side, away from Alex. The girl got up and shook her head. What else did she expect? The puppy was wild, probably abused and abandoned. Like it would have come near her. Yeah right. She got back into the car and drove off.

Back home…

"Oi! Quatre! Heero! Check it out!" Alex called to the two boys as they stood outside. They glanced in her direction and did some serious facefaults. There was Alex with a brand spanking new gold convertible. 

"You like her?" she asked her "brothers" as she now considered them.

"She's gorgeous," Heero said, running his hand along the smooth metal of the car. Quatre seemed to be hanging around the back seat.

"Quatre?"

"What a cutie! I love her!" Quatre said aloud. Alex raised an eyebrow and looked in the back seat. There sat the little puppy, blue eyes gleaming and tail wagging at Quatre. The small boy picked up the little dog, who barked happily.

"I think she likes me. How much did she cost?" he asked.

Alex shrugged.

"If you wanna give her a name, I'd use hitch-hiker. I found her under my car but she must have jumped in the back when I wasn't looking."

Quatre smiled at his 30th sister.

"Does that mean I can keep her?"

Alex smiled.

"Don't go asking me. I think she's chosen to come with you herself."

Quatre beamed at her as Heero reached out and patted the little dog.

"I'd call her bitch."

"Heero!"

The puppy bit Heero, knowing that she was being insulted. Alex laughed.

"How about Relena?"

Both Quatre and Heero, despite his slightly painful hand, laughed.

"Yeah. I like it. How about you, Relena?"

The puppy barked happily.

"Alright. Then Relena it is."

As Heero and Quatre played with Relena and looked over Alex's new car, a horn interrupted their enjoyment. Alex looked down the driveway. There was Dyani in her car with Kit, Charlie, and Nimue. Alex smiled and ran over.

"Hey Al! How' it go?"

"Take a gander." Alex smiled, pointing at her new car.

"She's a beaut! A 196 I'd say." Charlie smiled one of her famous lopsided grins. "Wanna trade?" 

Alex laughed.

"Alex! Who's that?!" Quatre's voice echoed down the long driveway.

"Some friends! C'mere!"

Quatre was the first to reach the girls with Relena in his arms. The bundle of gray and white barked.

"Guys, this is Quatre Winner. Quatre, meet my friend Nimue, Dyani, Charlie, and Kit."

Quatre turned red.

"Did you have to add the Winner part?"

"Yes."

The girls in the car just stared.

"Alex, how come you didn't tell us you lived with the richest guy in the school?"

"I like secrets, okay? Oh, Heero. Took ya long enough." Alex said as Heero finally reached the car. 

Heero glared. "I meant to tell you," he leaned over to Alex and whispered into her ear.

"What? No way! Why didn't you tell me earlier! Damn. I'll be right back, okay? Keep the girls entertained or something."

Alex turned and ran back to the house. Duo sat at the kitchen table, a mix of anger and sadness on his face.

"Duo? You okay?"

No reply. Alex took a seat next to him.

"Heero just told me. God, Duo. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. I'd had a feeling Hilde had always liked the jerk. She dragged me to the football games but seemed bored except for when he got a touchdown. I guess that fight you got into with him today was the perfect chance to move in."

"Duo…let me tell you. She didn't deserve you. Hey, I've got some stuff outside to show you."

"Hmm?"

The front door slammed.

"Alex?!" Quatre's voice echoed through the house, followed by a short bark from Relena and the sound of many footsteps passing by the kitchen to the living room. Alex sweatdropped.

"Make that inside. Come on."

Alex grabbed her brother's hand and pulled him up easily. He smiled at her.

"Just as long as it's not Hilde."

"Oh trust me. It's not." Alex walked into the living room. There were all her friends. Nimue sat on the couch chatting with Kit, who sat next to her. Kit was in her blonde mode again from how it sounded. In the love seat were Quatre and Dyani, deep in some kind of conversation. Dyani was listening intently to his every word on their topic. Charlie was leaned against a wall, away from everyone, her eyes on Heero. She was a grade "A" mechanic. The biomechanical devils tail attached to her spine was proof. She had grown up on the streets like Alex and the two had become fast friends. Her hair was considered wild, along with the rest of her. It was two colors, black in the back and green bangs and sideburns to the front. Her black hair was designed like devil horns. You didn't get more rebellious than her. A lot of people considered her…cool. Alex cleared her throat.

"Hey girls. I want to introduce you to my real brother."

"Alex!"

"No complaints Duo Maxwell. Move it!" 

With a sharp tug, Alex detached her brother from the wall and into everyone's line of sight. Nimue's mouth dropped open. Nimue was also a rebel type, however a bit more than Charlie. She was the other Gundam pilot responsible for helping save the boys last week. She was a bit of a mix between Charlie and Alex to say the least. She also had the biggest crush on Duo. First Alex introduced Charlie, Dyani, and Kit, saving Nimue for last. Duo flashed her a smile. Kit had to move fast to catch the girl before she hit the floor. Alex smiled then whispered something to Duo. He spun to face her.

"No way!"

Alex gave a little grin.

"Way, bro."

He raised an eyebrow, then quickly got down and helped Kit pick up the near unconscious girl. Playing matchmaker for them was going to be fun. And Hilde's breakup with Duo had come at a very convenient time as well. 

After a few hours…

"I'm bored," Duo complained.

"So there is something as too much talking and sitting around doing nothing." Kit said sighing.

"Oye…" Alex said, putting her head in her hand. Things seemed to be really slowing down. Suddenly, she got a devious plan.

"Hey guys…how about a game?"

Everyone looked at her.

"What game?" Quatre asked.

Alex smiled.

"Truth or Dare."

"I'm game!" Duo yelled, jumping up from his chair.

"Me too!"

"Yeah."

"All right."

"Hn."

"Okay"

"Fine."

Charlie swished her tail in a nodding motion and Trowa just shrugged.

"All right then. Who first?"

"I'll go," Quatre said. "Alex, truth or dare."

"I'll start off safe. Truth."

"Okay…um…If Duo wasn't your brother, would you prefer him over Trowa?"

Alex leaned back in her chair.

"If Duo wasn't my brother I wouldn't be around to like him."

Most of the group laughed.

"Seriously though."

"No. Okay, Nimue, Truth or dare."

"Dare dare dare dare dare!" 

"Okay….Nimue, I dare you to…call Zack, and tell him you love him!"

"What?! Aw man…"

Zack was a boy in their class at school, a full-fledged nerd: pimples, glasses, buck-teeth…the works. She would do it, but she was gonna get Alex back…and Nimue knew exactly how. After the call had been made, Nimue sat down with an evil smile on her face.

"Okay Trowa. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Trowa-chan, are you still a virgin?" Nimue asked sweetly, glancing at Alex. Both Trowa and Alex turned red at this, Alex glaring at her best friend. 

"Of course."

"Tell the truth!"

"Dammit Nimue you have a sick mind!" Alex said.

Nimue grinned even more.

"I know…but I still think you're lying."

A flash of light blinded everyone for a few seconds. When the light cleared, Duo stood there, holding his camera and beaming like a maniac.

"Aw man. That was priceless! Alex, the look on your face…HAHAHAH!!!"

Slowly Alex stood up and faced her brother.

"THAT'S IT! Get back here you!"

Alex took off after the now fleeing Duo. Not too long later, the group heard a loud thump above them and Duo's cry of, "ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT! UNCLE! I GIVE!"

"I wish I could control him that easily…" Nimue whispered. Dyani heard her. Finally she had an idea for a dare and who to use it on too. Seconds later, Alex came through the door, smiling and Duo following, yelling at his camera, "NOOO! Out…of…film?! NOOOO!!!!!!"

"Take a breath will ya? We don't want you fainting now do we?" 

Duo shut his mouth and sat down.

"Truth or dare Heero."

"Dare."

Trowa scratched his head. Charlie got an evil gleam in her eye and leaned over to Trowa, whispering in his ear. For once, Trowa smiled.

"All right Heero. I dare you to call Relena, invite her over, strip down to your boxers and sing 'My Heart Will Go On' to her." A drop of sweat ran down Heero's face. 

"And if I refuse?"

"If anyone refuses, they have to call up either Noin or Zechs and ask them to marry him or her," Alex said with her twisted smile.

Heero groaned and picked up the phone.

"This is gonna be good…Duo, get your camcorder."

"Oh, MAY I?!"

"Oh course."

Duo took off with renewed speed to find his camcorder. When he ran back downstairs, the doorbell was already ringing. He opened it and led Relena to the room when now only Heero stood in…heart boxers?! That Charlie was a Truth Or Dare Genius. As the song started, so did the camcorder and laughter from the room next door, barely noticeable over Heero monotone, very off-key singing. When the song finally ended, Relena had fainted, Heero was beet red, Duo was beaming, and the next door room was filled with insane laughter. Heero put his clothes back on while Duo and Quatre dragged Relena out to her waiting pink limo. Even her chauffeur had to contain himself to keep from bursting into laughter as Duo told him what had happened.

As the game resumes…

"Charlie…"

"Dare."

Heero thought for a second.

"I dare you to kiss the one person in this room you want to."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then."

She tackled Heero. Duo had his camcorder rolling again. Heero didn't seem to be fighting. The group watched intently. Eventually Charlie got up and returned to her normal area against the wall. Heero stood up…smiling?!

"Damn…" Duo whispered.

"Dyani. You know the question. What's your answer?"

"Truth," The girl whispered timidly.

"If you could spend five minutes in a closet with someone, who would it be?"

Dyani turned red and whispered a name.

"I can't here you…" Charlie said singing.

"I said Quatre!" Dyani yelled, her face as red as hell. Alex looked at Quatre. 

"Hey guys! Quatre's blushing!"

Duo's camcorder swung around from Dyani to Quatre. 

As Dyani's face lost some of the color, she turned to Duo.

"Well?"

"Dare!"

Dyani leaned over and whispered the dare to Duo. 

"All right."

Duo proceeded to grab Nimue and pull her into a huge kiss. Alex, not missing a beat, grabbed the camcorder from off the floor and began taping. 

"Dyani, what was the dare?" Kit asked

"Duo had to French Nimue for two minutes."

Five minutes later…

"Um…I think you guys can stop now…" Dyani said, sweatdropping.

Nimue glanced at her, "Hold up will ya?" and went right back to kissing Duo.

"Um, I'll take Duo's question. Wufei, truth or dare?" Alex asked.

"I'm not a weakling. Dare."

"You have to let Duo annoy you for 10 minutes without saying a word!"

"What?! Never!"

"Then you have to call Noin and…"

"INJUSTICE!"

Duo let Nimue down.

"Tape this Alex."

Alex grinned and lifted the camcorder again.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Whatcha doing Wufei? Whatcha doing Wufei? Whatcha doing Wufei?" Duo started. Already anyone could see Wufei's face glowing with anger.

"He's so not gonna make it…" Dyani whispered to Alex.

Nine minutes and 55 seconds after Duo began his torture…

"NO! NO I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! MAKE IT STOP!!!"

Nimue looked at her watch and gasped.

"Oh man…Wu-man you had only five more seconds…Looks like you gotta call Noin and propose." Alex laughed aloud

Wufei's eyes widened.

"INJUSTICE!" he yelled as he picked up the phone. Duo took over the vid camera again. Less than a minute later, Wufei set the phone down, glowing even redder. He glared at Alex.

"Die onna!"

He grabbed his sword and chased after Alex. The girl screamed while laughing and ran. Duo followed, taping still.

Seven minutes and one beat-up Wufei and sword later…

"I don't think Wu-man feels like coming downstairs again."

"Well, who would? He knows not to threaten me with his katana. You wanna do his?"

"Okay. Kit. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Okay. I dare you to stand in the freezer for ten minutes and with only your underwear."

"Duo!"

"Okay."

Charlie rolled her eyes as Kit headed off towards the kitchen.

"Kit will do anything. She gives real meaning to Dumb Blonde. While she goes and freezes her ass off, Quatre, truth or dare?"

"Umm…truth…no…dare…I mean…"

"Dare it is!"

"No!"

"Yes…I dare you to kiss…that dog."

Charlie pointed at Relena the husky.

"Kiss Relena?" Quatre protested.

"That's disgusting." Dyani said in disgust.

"That's exactly like what you would expect from Charlie." Alex said, leaning back in her chair again. This time, it toppled over.

"Dammit! Not again!"

Trowa gave a slight smile and helped his koibito up. As Alex got back on her feet, she looked around.

"Where'd Duo go?"

Alex looked to Nimue, then her eyes widened.

"DUOOO!!!!!!"

Nimue, Trowa, and practically everyone else in the room got the picture as Alex ran out of the room towards the kitchen. A few seconds later, she returned dragging Duo by his braid. Duo was still giggling and the camcorder was rolling.

"He wasn't…"

"He was."

Everyone glared at the braided boy.

"I couldn't resist. It was too good!" 

"Okay Quatre. Let's go. Pucker up," Charlie said grinning.

"Oh man…"

Quatre got down on his hands and knees and gave Relena a kiss. However, as he got up to leave, Relena gave the small boy an entire bath. 

"Well, that's everyone. Let's stop while we're ahead." Nimue said.

"Hey! Wait up! I want to do a dare!" Alex protested.

Nimue gave a little smile. 

"All right. Alex, I dare you to…" 

"Yes?"

"Say something nice about Wufei."

Alex stared at her. "Did I just hear you right?"

Nimue gave Alex another evil grin.

"Say something nice about Wufei."

Everyone ignored the banging noise coming from the kitchen to stare at Nimue. Alex began to turn red again. 

"Well…he's actually kinda cute in leather…and when he smiles."

Heero raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"When did Wufei ever wear leather?"

"Some day when the four of you were…out."

"HHHEEEEYYYYY!!!! I CAN'T GET THIS DOOR OPEN PEOPLE!!!"

Kit's cry of agony echoed throughout the house. Everyone except Duo and Alex ran out of the room to assist their frozen friend.

"Hey Alex, truth or dare?"

"Duo, don't you think we've played enough?"

"Humor me. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's in that locket you've been wearing since the crash?"

Alex looked down at the locket. Duo was right. She hadn't taken it off since then. 

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah."

Alex sighed and took it off. She moved to the seat next to her brother and opened the small locket. Inside were the pictures of Alex's two families. She pointed to the one on the left.

"Don't you remember? That was you and me, mom and dad."

Duo stared at the small photo.

"I remember that. It was two days before…"

"Before our family was torn apart. This locket belonged to Mom. The people who found me and took me to the orphanage gave it to me…to remember with." She pointed to the next picture. "Those are the people I lived with on L4 for four years. On my fifth birthday they gave me this locket again. They also added this picture to it. That night, the house burnt down and I was lost and alone again." Alex smiled at Duo. "If there was room of a third, I'd add the photo of everyone, my new family."

Alex closed the locket and put it back on. Her eyes gazed into her brother's purple ones, the same as her father's had been. Then she did something she hadn't expected to do. She hugged Duo. Duo smiled and hugged his little sister back.

"Alex, promise me. Promise me you'll never leave again."

Alex smiled.

"I promise."

FINALLY! That took a while to finish. Well, what do you think? Review please. Also…should I continue with this series or just end it here? Five votes telling me to continue and I will. Ja ne all!

Shinigami's Lil Sis

PS : Personally, I want to continue, but don't judge your vote on what I want. I write for the people. It's your opinion. 


	6. Friends And Foes

Disclaimer: You know the rules. I dun own Gundam Wing. I only own Alex. My friends own their characters. We all own our characters Gundams. Simple enough? Good.

Of Friends And Foes

"You got the paint?"

"Yeah. And the stickers?"

"Right here."

"This is gonna be so cool!"

"Wait'll the morning. Then it's gonna be good."

Alex and Nimue were both dressed in black in the dark hanger that night. Charlie, Dyani, Kit, and the boys were all fast asleep, or so they thought. 

"I want Deathscythe."

"Aww, I wanted it. Duo's my brother after all."

"No way. I called it first."

"Oh fine. But I get Wing."

"Okay let's…"

Something in the shadows moved, catching Nimue's eye.

"Alex, watch out!"

Nimue tackled Alex to the ground as a gun fired right where she had been standing. Footsteps were proof that whoever had fired it was on the run. Then the echoing footsteps silenced.

"Who…who was that?" Alex asked, standing up.

"I don't know, but they came from behind Sandrock. Let's go check and make sure it's alright."

"Roger that."

Cautiously, Alex and Nimue walked over to behind Sandrock's leg. 

"Oh no!"

"Alex, what is it?"

"Whoever that was, they tore out some of the cables and pretty much disabled this leg!"

"Should we check the others?"

"Yeah. We should."

One by one, the two checked each Gundam. 

"Sandrock, Deathscythe, Heavyarms, Shenlong, even Wing! They're all disabled! And the wires we need are not cheap and could take a few days just to get to Howard! This is so bad."

"Wait, Al, what about Akurei?"

"Akurei! Oh please no!"

Alex took off towards her treasure, right next to Sandrock. How could she have forgotten to check Akurei? Trembling, she checked the panel that had been removed from all the others. Then she sighed.

"Thank god. It's fine. Whoever that was must have been about to go to Akurei. Least we got here in time to save one."

"Well, Duo 'n' the others are gonna blow when they wake up. Mebbe we should…" 

"Yeah. We need to get these supplies ordered ASAP. Come on. This is gonna be one nasty wake-up call."

A few minutes later…

"What do you mean our Gundams are disabled?!" Duo yelled, astonished at the news Alex and Nimue had just given to the five boys.

"Disabled. Someone was in there and ripped out some of the most important cables in the legs. The only one undamaged is the Akurei. We caught whoever it was before they got to it. Sandrock, wing, all of the others are…ruined, I guess would be the best term." Nimue explained.

"Oz. It had to be. Either that or someone who really doesn't like violence." Trowa said, an arm around Alex. 

"Nah, Relena's too stupid to know which cables to pull." Duo said, laughing. Nimue pulled his braid, accidentally tugging him onto her. "Ack! Nimue!"

"Whoops…"

"But how would Oz know where our Gundams were kept?" Quatre asked innocently, as usual. Everyone looked at one another.

"Do ya think…" Alex began.

"Yeah. I think." Duo added.

"There's a traitor in our midst. But who?" Heero quietly asked. 

Next morning…

Alex waved goodbye to her four friends as they pulled out of the driveway in Dyani's car. She sighed. No one in her house could be trusted anymore, nor could her friends. And if she couldn't trust her friends, who could she?

Later that afternoon…

"Red alert! Oz is attacking Howard's place!"

"Wha?" Alex's head snapped up form her book as the announcement came over the intercom around the house. "Oh man. We've got important info stored there. Nimue better have gotten this." With that, she slammed down her book and ran to the hanger. Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei stood staring up at their fallen Gundams. Apparently they had already seen the damage.

"I'll take it from here boys," Alex said quietly. Then she was up and heading for the cockpit of the Akurei.

On the other side of town…

"Oz's attacking a Gundam storage unit. With the other Gundam's disabled, Alex is gonna need my help. "

Nimue hopped up from her chair and descended into her hidden hanger below.

On the east side of town…

"Eh? Oh, Oz's at it again. At Uncle Howard's storage unit. Well well well. Looks like it's time for the Hades to make it's guest appearance." 

On the WEST side of town…

"Oh great. My first job is against an Oz corp. Wonderful. I was hoping to start off easy. Well, I hope I followed the instructions correctly for Fushicho. We'll see…"

Few minutes later…

Alex arrived first at the scene. Oz forces were strong in number oddly enough. 

"There's too many to be here just for information. What else would they want?"

Alex prepared her flame-thrower as the invisibility cloak wore off. The Oz force turned to face the young girl in the big suit. The leader grinned. Only one? Great. That meant their head had accomplished the task. Ruin the regular suits but leave the Akurei. 

"Yo Alex! Didn't 'spect to see ya here!" Nimue called jokingly over the comm.

"Nor did I think you would give a guest appearance. Thanks. Looks like I'll need some backup."

"Backup?! 'Scuze me girl but I'm not here to be backup."

"Well you better back up or else you're gonna be hit by my 'thrower when I start 'er up."

"Oh. Bad pun Al…what the?"

A new mobile suit landed in front of the girls. It too was a Gundam, red with devil horns and a tail, just like…

"Charlie?!"

"The one and only kiddo. Wazzup?"

"Funky ride. Better than your motorcycle." 

"Thanks Al. Meet Hades. So, gonna introduce me to your 'friends'?"

Alex grinned over the comm. system at Charlie. 

"Well, this here is my buddy Akurei. The guys would be here but their rides were sabotaged."

"WHAT?! You mean Heero and your brother and those guys…they're the other five?!"

"Hell yeah. Heero heads Wing and Wing Zero, Duo drives Deathscythe, Trowa's got Heavyarms, Quatre controls Sandrock, and Wuffie flies Shenlong."

"Yeah? Then who's your partner in crime here?"

"Gimme a break Charlie!"

"Oh, hey Nimue. So, what say we kick some Oz ass?"

"Fine by me."

A fourth mobile suit landed majestically besides them.

"Nobody's kicking any arse without the great Dyani and her Fushicho! Hey girls!"

Nimue sighed.

"Well, the gang's all here. Kicking time."

"All right! Akurei!"

"Shorisha!"

"Hades!"

"Fushicho!"

"Let's rock and roll!" 

With that cry of war, everyone took off towards the battleground where the other suits of Oz stood waiting. Akurei pulled out its plasma saber instead of the flame-thrower. Shorisha pulled out its flaming sword for battle. Hades used regular missiles and its spiked tail while Fushicho attacked with a regular Gundam hand knife. The battle raged on. One by one, mobile suits and dolls fell in the hands of the teenaged girls. As Alex battled, her comm. Unit flashed on.

"Are you the leader of the four pilots?" a shadowed person asked. Alex could not make out the details of the face, but judging by the voice the person was a girl.

"We have no leaders. We fight together but do as we wish. However, you could call me the one to talk to when you have a message."

"Hmm? Ah, Alex. Well well, what a pleasant surprise. Didn't expect to see you again so soon."

"Wha…How do you know me? Who are you?"

The person snickered.

"You mean you seriously don't recognize me Ali? Tsk. I pity your memory for voices and faces. What I pity more, though, is that you chose to be my enemy. However, I know my orders. Get the suits, take no hostages. Sorry Alex. I have to kill you."

Alex squinted into the darkness. Little by little the girl's features became recognizable: long hair, light colored, bit of an accent in her voice, medium sized nose…light skin….Alex's eyes narrowed more.

"Kit…"

"Took you long enough."

Kit grinned over the comm. system. Her modified Leo was the best of its kind: faster, stronger, just plain better. It had a new defense system five times the original since it was coated with melted scrap Gundanium. It's larger size held ten times more missiles than the originals. Basically, Kit was well protected. Alex let our a frustrated sigh and switched to her other three friends' comm. units. 

"Nimue, Charlie, Dyani! Do not attack the modified Leo! Repeat! Do NOT attack the modified Leo!" 

Nimue pulled off her attack towards the Leo and hit an Aries instead.

"Why not? What's wrong Al?"

"It's Kit. Kit's in the Leo." Alex said. She switched her comm to Nimue's. "Nimue, it was Kit. She's the traitor. She ruined the other suits and probably betrayed us to Oz already…"

"Then why can't I…"

"Think about it Nimue. It's Kit. Even if she is a traitor…" Alex cringed. "She's still our friend. We can't be the ones to kill her."

Charlie's face came over the comm unit.

"Kit? Our Kit? Is in that Leo trying to kill us at this very minute?!"

"Yes Charlie."

"I've known Kit since third grade and now she's out there against us…Aw man Ali, I can't fight her!" Charlie's tail swished in the background.

"Nor can I." Dyani's voice echoed in the background of Charlie's comm. unit. "We can't fight our friend. But we can't get around her to the other troops!"

"Then there's only one thing left we can do…"

"But, you don't mean…"

"We can't fight Kit…It's our only choice. Girls, we have to surrender. I'll send a message to Kit."

With that, all girls nodded and replied, "Roger." Then they disabled their comm. systems. Alex took a deep breath and sent a message to Kit.

"Kit. We can't fight you. You've been too much of a friend to us all. We surrender, wave the white flag. Send your troops around. We'll go quietly."

Kit slowly read the message, twice, before a huge smile spread across her face. She sent a message to the troops following her. "You can claim the suits now. They've surrendered."

One by one, the mobile suits were led around Kit's and towards the four suits. Three of the cockpits were open. Charlie, Dyani, and Nimue watched the approaching suits from the door of the cockpit. 

"Why's Alex taking so long?"

"Dunno Dyani. The message must have been sent by now."

Inside the Akurei, Alex was watching the approaching suits, waiting, her finger dangling precariously over a red button. Finally the first suit reached right in front of the Akurei. Alex gave a sly smile and pressed the button. At first nothing happened. Then, slowly, the suit fell to its knees, then fully to the ground. The Akurei held its plasma saber like a baton, the setting sunlight reflecting off its shining armor. Dyani, Nimue, and Charlie stared at the suit with awe at its beauty. From inside their suits, Alex's voice echoed, "C'mon! This fight isn't over yet! It's only just started!"

"That…sly…little…demon! Let's go!"

As one, the girls ran back into their suits and started them up. One by one, the opposing suits now fell as they attacked, Kit's view blocked by the numerous forces. However, not one of the girls saw the Virgo suits sneak behind them. Alex was the first to notice something wrong.

"Nimue….Nimue! The comm. unit's breaking up!"

"I…know….something…Ack! Alex! I CAN'T USE MY…."

The comm. unit died fully, along with all weapons and motion. The four Gundams sank to the ground and the remaining forces began to beat on them, all aiming for the cockpits. Kit let out a light laugh, almost like something was bugging her. She watched the EMP-armed Virgo, Aires, and Leo suits attacking the Gundams. In those Gundams were her four "friends." The four people who had taken her in as a pal unknowingly. The four people who had trusted her enough to tell her their deepest secrets. The only four people who had accepted her for who she was. The only four people who needed her not as a weapon but as support, an equal. As Kit thought this, a lump formed in her throat. She stared now in horror at the scene in front of her.

"What…what have I done?" she whispered to herself. A tear rolled down her cheek. "This is my fault…this whole thing…why didn't I realize it? Well, no more standing back and watching the fight. It's my turn."

Kit bared her teeth, armed her sword and flew forward. The nearest suit turned and faced her, almost like it was calling her to join the battle.

"Not this time Joe. Sorry."

Kit raised the sword above her head and brought it down, cutting right through the suit. All action in front of her stopped. The mob turned and faced their teammate. She had cut down a fellow Oz member. Was it an accident? Had to be…

Kit faced the leader of the squad and called him over the comm. unit.

"Kit? Ah Kit. Why'd you attack Joe?"

Kit glared at the commander.

"Sorry commander. I quit."

With these words, Kit slammed her sword into the cockpit of his suit.

"What the hell?!"

"Ah! The suits are back in commission! Nimue! Charlie! Dyani! All systems go!"

"Roger that!" Nimue looked over her screen at the battleground. "Alex, I don't know what you said in that letter, but looks like we've got another ally, this time to stay."

After the last MS has fallen…

The five girls met outside of their suits, the suits surrounding them in a large circle.

"Look girls, I…I'm sorry. I didn't realize until it was almost too late that you really are my friends. I only thought about Oz and what I was supposed to accomplish for them. You all really do mean a lot to me. I'm really sorry. There's not much else I can do except apologize. Can you all ever forgive me?" Kit asked, almost crying. Nimue smiled at her.

"I think we can. Even if you were a traitor, you're on our side now. I think we might even be able to get the guys to forgive you."

"Yeah, plead brainwashed and insanity. That works every time."

The group laughed at Alex's comment. 

"Can I fly my Leo back to your place then? I'm not gonna be able to store it at Oz headquarters anymore." Kit commented. Nimue and Alex exchanged glances.

"Kit, you know where Oz headquarters are?" 

"Yeah. I know all about Oz."

The four Gundam pilots looked at her oddly, then grinned.

"Then that's the deal. Kit, you're on our team now. The guys can help you modify your Leo some more and we can take down Oz from the backgrounds, maybe even without our Gundams. But you're the only one who can help us there Kit. Would you be willing to play the traitor again, for us this time? Will you give us the info we need?" Alex asked.

Kit beamed. 

"Yeah. I will! You guys are the only team I need now. Let's head back."

"Welcome to the club Kit. But, one more thing…" Nimue said.

"What?"

"Duo's got the pictures back from the slumber party and he gave that special one to your boyfriend." 

"ACK!!!!"

For the love of all that's good and holy REVIEW!


	7. 

Conclusion:

Conclusion:

Not too long after Kit officially joined the Gundam team, the new Oz fell under because of Kit's information. Knowing what commonly happened after the final defeat, the team waited a year to ensure that the new peace was final. Now, Relena is still in power, but no longer chases after Heero. He has Charlie to thank for that. After they destroyed their Gundams for the final time, Charlie and Heero disappeared. They keep in contact occasionally with the old team, but Heero won't say where they are or what they're doing. The team has their suspicions, but they'd rather not know. Kit, after a while, took a shining to Wufei, but Wufei still hasn't forgotten his Nataku, Merian. Dyani travels with Quatre and the Maguanacs while he finishes his colony to replace the one he destroyed in Wing Zero. Despite being an earth girl, she's come to love space as much as Quatre. Duo and Nimue are still together, and are the main sources of contact for the group since they went their ways. Duo still working as a salvager and Nimue never leaves his side except for a phone call. Trowa still has his job as a clown, but at a stationary circus near where Duo works. 

And Alex? Alex vanished the day the Gundams were to be destroyed for the last time. The road called to her again, and she answered. She keeps in touch with Duo, Nimue and Trowa daily. She's the reason Trowa is now at the stationary circus: He's waiting for her to come back. For now, she lives the life of a traveler on earth. Duo's started up a postcard collection from all that Alex has sent him. He's got cards from Italy, France, California, Japan…and more. Sometimes Alex sends a letter telling him where to find her and requests Duo to send some more of his infamous pictures. He gladly obliges. However, he wonders how Alex gets around so fast for being a poor girl. When he asks aloud, Nimue just smiles. She knows how. Alex still has the Akurei with her part of the time. When she's not using it, the Gundam is waiting in a remote mountain range, waiting for the time when it will be needed again. But until the time comes when the Gundam must resurface and face the battleground again, it, along with the nine others, are legends to be told across the stars.

Fifty years later…

"Is this it?" the fifteen year old wondered to herself. She was alone in her house, her mother dead and her father off to fight a war. She was in her attic, hunting for a box full of her grandmother's old items. But the box was empty, or almost. There was an envelope and a little mechanism. The girl took out the envelope and opened it. Inside was an old letter, written by her grandmother.

"_Should trouble arise and war be fought, with mobile suits, the demon shall rise once more, to defend the world against the evil_…Mobile suits? Dad pilots one…and that was what killed my mom…But what is the demon?"

The girl looked at the mechanism in the box. On it was a small green button and a white label.

"Arise the demon….Akurei shall come…what does all of this mean?"

Curious, the girl pressed the button, unaware that , soon, she would be the next to carry on the legend of her family, and of her namesake: Alexia Maxwell.

Can't you just see that one part? Up in the sky are ten constellations, pictures of the Gundams that brought the final peace to earth, and beside each the face of its heroic pilot. I've enjoyed writing this fic and I hope everyone has enjoyed reading it. Now, don't think you've heard the last of me. My little mind is still turning with ideas for more fics, and you'll be hearing from the fabulous five g-girls again in humor fics. But until my next series comes out, Owari…

Shinigami's Lil Sis 


End file.
